


Some things never change

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: This one is pretty old but eh. *shrug*





	Some things never change

Lloyd noticed the room and went to see it, he saw Harumi doing her makeup, though she was putting it on not much was seen since she was nearly done. The only thing Lloyd could see was a cheek that was yet to be covered in make up.  
He attempt to watch her more but she saw that she was being watched and Lloyd could clearly see that she was very uncomfortable with it, he backed away slowly but then suddenly felt an arm around his waist- making him squeak a bit from the shock.  
It was Kai, he moved closer and began to whisper into Lloyd's ear.  
"What are you doing, naughty boy? Spying on the princess?" He asked, Lloyd felt his warm breath on his ear and could hear his low sexy voice.  
"N-no! I was just-" Lloyd started but then cut himself off once he felt Kai gently nibble his ear, making him squeak a bit.  
"Mmh! K-Kai!"  
"You know..." Kai started, still whispering into Lloyd's ear which he just playfully nibbled.   
"Being in this big palace we have to stay in...I'm sure the beds are nice and soft~" Lloyd began to blush, knowing exactly what Kai was planning on doing. They were dating but they haven't seen each other for over a year.  
"Y'know...you've changed a bit Lloyd. You're voice is lower...you're taller...I wonder what else has changed..." Kai whispered into his boyfriend's ear, he placed a hand onto his chest and gently rubbed him, making Lloyd squirm a bit.  
"I'd love to find out..."  
"Hey! This is not the time or place, love birds!" Nya interrupted, pulling Kai away from Lloyd.   
"Aw!" Kai pouted and Lloyd just chucked. "I'll catch you later, Lloydie Woydie~" Kai looked back at Lloyd with a big smirk on his face.  
"Geez. You guys really need to get a room!" Nya responded to the sentence that was not aimed for her.

Later the ninja have been given bed rooms to stay in, Lloyd went into his and was amazed by how big it was! He felt so small in this one room though he felt small in the whole palace.  
"Wow..." Lloyd said breathlessly.  
"Its nice, huh?" Lloyd knew very well who's voice that was...Kai.  
Kai grabbed Lloyd from behind and hugged him tightly, Lloyd grunted a bit from how much Kai was squeezing Lloyd.  
"I'm sure it's big enough for two~" he purred, he placed little kisses on the back of Lloyd's neck, making him laugh a bit since it tickled.  
"Hmm...you have grown but you're still ticklish." Kai said as he placed a finale kiss just below Lloyd's head.  
Kai breathed in deeply to catch the scent of Lloyd's soft hair.  
"Haha! K-Kai!" He laughed.  
"Hmm...you're hair is a bit longer but still beautiful."   
Kai then pushed Lloyd onto the huge bed he was going to be sleeping in, Kai pinned him down and looked into his green eyes.  
"What else is new?" He asked.  
He went down and kissed Lloyd on the lips. His licked his bottom lip and Lloyd opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter.  
Lloyd moaned as he felt Kai's tongue brush against his teeth.  
He then felt his tongue move over to his and gently brush against it, he then moved his tongue to Kai's and began to gently lick around it, making Kai moan.  
Needing air, they both parted. They panted loudly as the only thing to connect their mouths was just a bit of dribble that made a bridge between them.  
"Hmm...Still a good kisser." Kai said and he wiped the bit of spit away, he then rubbed his thumb around Lloyd's mouth to clean him up too.  
"Still a big flirt, I see." Lloyd said breathlessly. Kai's big smirk turned into a pout. "Speaking of flirt..." he started as he went closer to Lloyd again.  
"I don't like the way you look at that Harumi." He whispered.  
"Now you know how I felt when you had eyes for Skylar." Lloyd responded with a smug grin.  
"We won't dating back then...." Kai argued. "No, but it still really hurt. I've had the biggest crush on you."  
Changing the subject, Kai began to go onto a new topic.  
"It's been over a year now, Lloyd..." Kai moved over to Lloyd's ear and whispered. "Has your love changed for me? Be honest."   
Lloyd's green eyes widen and Kai gave him space to see the shocked and slightly hurt look on Lloyd's face. Kai let out a sigh and he began to shift his way off the bed but then got pulled back once Lloyd grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"N-no, Kai!" He blurted out, sounding almost desperate.  
"I-I love you! And I always will! You are the one for me..." Kai smiled and took Lloyd in for a hug. He brushed his fingers through his blonde hair and Lloyd nuzzled into Kai's warm chest, listening to the soothing melody of his heart beat.  
Lloyd looked up at Kai and kissed his cheek, he slowly moved his way down and began to kiss his neck.  
"Hmm, more confident I see." Kai stated, right as he said the sentence a sharp gasp came out his mouth once he felt Lloyd nibble on his neck. He moaned loudly as Lloyd found the sweet spot of the fire ninja and began to bite and suck on it. Kai moaned as he gently tugged onto Lloyd's hair. Lloyd's arms wrapped around Kai's waist and he carefully slid his hands under Kai's gi to feel his toned back. Lloyd felt that he needed air and part from Kai who's eyes were filled with lust.  
Kai then pounced into Lloyd once again and began to take off his clothes, seeing his now bare chest.  
"Hmm...looks like you've got some more muscle." Kai said as he moved down to kiss his abs, making Lloyd squirm and make whiny noises. Kai kissed his way up to Lloyd's neck to do to him what he had already done to him. Lloyd moaned loudly as Kai kissed his sweet spot, he moved his hands to his nipples and gently pinched them, making Lloyd gasp loudly.  
"Hmm, still sensitive~" Kai said in his flirty voice. He licked Lloyd up and down his neck then gave Lloyd some space. Lloyd carefully took off Kai's shirt and blushed heavy to see Kai's hot body. "Still got a super cute blush too." Kai giggles as he pinched Lloyd's cheek, making him pout as if he were still a little kid. "And you've still got that adorable little pout." Kai smirked.  
"And you're still- you're still a hot head." Lloyd hesitated as if he were trying to think of something to say.  
"What makes you say that, Lloydie?" He asked as he rested his head on Lloyd's stomach.  
"I've seen the way you threw those books around!"  
"Now don't tell me you're not curious about the secret!" Kai reasoned with the blonde.  
"Well...yeah but I wouldn't go around destroying things." Lloyd chuckled it was now Kai's turn to pout. He then began to shift Lloyd's pants off.  
"Wait! Kai, do you really think this is a good idea?" Lloyd asked.  
"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen, Lloyd?"  
Lloyd remained silent as Kai came closer to his face.  
"Besides, I know you wanna do this~"  
"Well...yeah...I-I kinda do. But just for a little while! Ok?"  
"As you wish..."

 

Lloyd cuddled into Kai, things were great until Lloyd realised how late it was and that he should really check on things.  
"Kai..."  
"Yeah?" Kai asked, sounding tired but content.   
"I need to go and check on the mask."  
"Aw! Just a bit longer?" Kai pleaded with his big puppy dog eyes.  
"Kai..." Lloyd grumbled. Kai let out a sigh. "Alright..." Lloyd smiled and kissed Kai on the nose then left.  
But first he had to get dressed of course.


End file.
